shiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig and Flamingo: Worldwide Finding Services
Pig and Flamingo is a Series created by Chris Wallace, Who first got the idea in 2010, but didn’t make it until 9 years later. Plot Pig and Flamingo are The Youngest Animals to ever graduate from Lost and Found School and help other animals around the world find their lost items. Characters Main *Pig: A Pig wearing A Teal Shirt and Hat who has a map to track things. *Flamingo: A Flamingo wearing A Green Helmet and Vest who uses a gadget to see if the item belongs to the animal in need and has goggles to find it. *Boss Fox (Real Name: Foxnea) A Fox wearing A Blue Dress who sends Pig and Flamingo on their lost and found missions and awards them with badges when they finish them. She also has 2 kids named Roxy and Rhukkad, and has a stay at home husband named Volpe. *Kangaroo: A Kangaroo who Recieves Calls from the Animals in Need and Always Tells Boss Fox about it first. In some episodes, She ends up going with Pig and Flamingo on her High Pogo Stick. *Hatty: A Blue Raccoon Hat that can Talk, who usually serves as the comic relief of the show. Other Members of The Service *Ratzu: A French Rat who rides a flying motorcycle who acts like a jerk to Pig and Flamingo. *Poodle: A Poodle who wants to be the next big finder, known for her sense of smell and hearing. *Goat: A Fat Goat who is Scared of traveling far distances to look for things. *Finders in Training **Tiger: A Male Tiger Who is learning how to use his rocket pack. **Butterfly: A Female Butterfly Who is learning to use gadgets like Flamingo. **Rabbit: A Male Rabbit Who is learning to use his senses to find stuff. *Wordbird: A Woodpecker who serves as The Worldwide Finding Service’s Janitor. *Pig (Female): A Female Version of Pig who takes The Male Pig’s place when he’s sick in “Trading Daze”. Animals in Need *Kitty: An Orange Cat who is looking for her shiny necklace. *Orca: An Orca looking for His Breathing Bowl so he won’t have to go all the way up to the top of the ocean to breathe, due to the fact that he is a mammal. *Panda: A Panda with Dark Blue Spots looking for her Bamboo Snacks, That have been Stolen by Her Nextdoor Neighbor, Monkey. *Skunk: A Lavender Skunk Looking his perfume to impress his girlfriend, Skunkette. *Cheetah: A Yellow Cheetah with Brown Spots looking for his helmet, or else he would never do stunts again. *Tapir: A Young Red Tapir looking for her Soccer Ball, Which is how Tiger, Butterfly, And Rabbit will learn how to find lost items. *Monkey: A Monkey Who first appeared in “Snack Along” who needed a snack, But is now looking for a snack of his own in “Trading Daze”. *Bilby: A Bilby with 170 Kids looking for His Boomerang. *Mr. and Mrs. Chameleon: A Mom and Dad Chameleon looking for their son, Camo. *Ducky: A Duck Who can’t speak English Who Pig and Flamingo must figure out what She is Looking for. *Octopus: An Octopus Who is Looking for his pet Sea Cat. *Batsy: A Bat Who is Looking for her Sun Plushie, the only thing that gives her life meaning. *Sloth: A sloth who is looking for her music box. *Bee: A Bee who can’t decide if he wants to rely on The Robot (Operated by Goat), or Pig and Flamingo to find his Mud Bath Toy. *Deer: A Deer Looking for her motorcycle so She can race against Cheetah. *Mama, Papa, and Hog: Pig’s Family Looking for Corn to make Popcorn for their special movie night when they visit the service. *Doggy: A Dog Artist Looking for his paintbrush who hasn’t got a walk in days. *Lion: The King of The Town Who has trouble finding his crown in “Every King Needs a Crown”. *Porcupine: A Porcupine Who is Looking for his actors who ran off before the play started. *Elephant: A Short Term Elephant Looking for her Memory Book. *Bear: A Bear Looking for a Missing Gear for his strange machine. *Hyena: A Young Hyena looking for her parents. *Koala: A Koala who is a good friend to Boss Fox and Hatty and needs comforting because his grandma passed away. *Genet: A Young Genet Looking for His Costume *Guinea Pig: A Guinea Pig who asks Goat to look for His Recipe Book. *Bullfrog: A Bullfrog looking for his blankie or so he won’t freeze during Hibernation Season. *Beaver: A Beaver Looking for logs to build his new home. Voice Cast *Nick A. Fisher - Pig *Isaac Ryan Brown (Season 1) and Chance Hurstfield (Season 2) - Flamingo *Megan Hilty - Kangaroo *Vanessa Williams - Boss Fox *Fred Armisen - Hatty, Woodbird, Orca, Monkey, Mr. Chameleon, etc. *Henri Lubatti - Ratzu, Skunk, Doggy, etc. *Kath Soucie - Poodle, Panda, Mrs. Chameleon, Batsy, Sloth, etc. *Parvesh Cheena - Goat *Julian Edwards - Tiger *Hadley Gannaway - Butterfly, Hyena, Female Bilby Kids, etc. *Hudson Cordero - Rabbit, Chameleon Kid, Male Bilby Kids, etc. *Eliza Jane Schneider - Kitty *Benjie Randall - Cheetah *Amari McCoy - Pig (Female) *Abby Ryder Fortson - Tapir *Jason Donovan - Bilby *Dee Bradley Baker - Ducky, Hyena’s Parents, Parrot, Guinea Pig, etc. *Dwayne Hill - Octopus and Bee *Courtney Shaw - Deer *Christina Milizia - Mama, Elephant, etc. *Johnny Rose - Papa, Lion, Bullfrog, etc. *George Geveil - Hog *Steven Shanahan - Porcupine *Griffin Burns - Bear *Marc Thompson - Koala and Volpe *Boone Nelson - Genet *Lynn Robinson Bruce - Roxy *Callan Farris - Rhukkad *HD Quinn - Beaver Episodes #Sparkly Catnip/Need to Breathe (June 14, 2019) #Snack Along/First Impressions (June 14, 2019) #Fast like a Cheetah/Finders in Training (June 21, 2019) #Trading Daze/Boomerang Bonanza (June 28, 2019) #Missing Hatty/The Disappearing Kid (July 5, 2019) #Quacked Out/Sea Cat Catastrophe (July 12, 2019) #Night Shift/Slow but Surely (July 19, 2019) #Robot Or Real?/Kangaroo Helps Out (July 27, 2019) #A Family in Need/Fixing Flamingo (August 2, 2019) #Hatty’s New Friend/Doggy Goes Walkies (August 9, 2019) #Every King Needs a Crown/Boss Fox’s Birthday (August 16, 2019) #A Prickly Problem/The Impossible Badge (August 23, 2019) #Missing Memories/The Case of The Missing Gear (August 30, 2019) #Laugh the Way Home/Koala Hugs (October 11, 2019) #The Ghost of Boss Fox’s Ancestor/Costume Case (October 18, 2019) #Afraid of Cuteness/Bye Bye Business (November 15, 2019) #Hibernation Season/Woodbird’s Christmas (December 20, 2019) #Boss Pig/Seems Like A Mystery (January 3, 2020) #Builder Finders/Singing Promotion (January 24, 2020) Soundtrack #Pig and Flamingo Theme Song (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, and Background Singers) #Looking Time (Performed by Pig and Flamingo, Sometimes Others) #The Power of Teamwork (Performed by Pig and Flamingo) #Give and Share (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, Panda, Monkey, and Background Singers) #Nobody Goes Faster (Performed by Cheetah) #Searching for a Boomerang (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, and Kangaroo) #Think Positive (Performed by Kangaroo) #Gibberish (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, and Ducky) #I’ve Got Your Back (Performed by Pig and Flamingo) #Searching for Love (Performed by Boss Fox) #We’re All Family (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, Kangaroo, Boss Fox, and Hatty) #Some Pairs Aren’t Perfect (Performed by Pig and Flamingo) #Boss’ Birthday (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, Kangaroo, Goat, and Poodle) #Bittersweet (Performed by Porcupine) #Gears Only Work Together (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, and Bear) #Cling On (Performed by Kangaroo, Pig, and Flamingo) #Ghost of Old Boss Fox (Performed by The Other Lookers) #Halloween (Performed by Pig and Flamingo) #Stay Calm (Performed by Goat) #Kangaroo’s Lullaby (Performed by Kangaroo, Pig, and Flamingo) #What Can I Do (Performed by Woodbird) #Work Rhapsody (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, Kangaroo, Hatty, Ratzu, Goat, Poodle, and Woodbird) #Worldwide Finding Service Anthem (Performed by Pig, Flamingo, and Kangaroo) Trivia *All the Members of the Wordwide Finding Service Have Pink Fur, except for Woodbird, Who only wears a pink uniform. *The holiday episodes are the only ones that have songs from both segments. *Pig and Flamingo were only lip-syncing in Kangaroo’s Lullaby, which explains why they sound different in the song. Category:2010s television series Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Shires Category:TV-Y7 rated shows Category:TV-Y rated shows